crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Gasoline - Part 3
Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. People don't need heroes to protect them, you are merely an insect to them, you need to set them ablaze in fire and brimstone. Just kill. Kill. Kill. Kill the people, Natalia, kill them and enjoy the rush. ''"Stop." ''No, that's what you want, Natalia. I want blood on your hands. Innocent blood on your monsterous hands. Show the universe your real side, not this fake facade you put on. ''"You're gonna regret this." ''No, I'm merely starting a revolution, Natalia, and you are my pawn. Hell is a real place, I tell you. The demons are in all of us, they feast on your misdeeds and past, leaving a former shell of a human being in its place. The soul is corrupted and molds over a century of torture and guilt. I have seen this place firsthand in many people. Greed. Power. Lust. To name a few. You must be wondering what's really going on? I'm Natalia Romanova, and I'm here to tell you what really happened to me. Orb ?? August 12, 2581 Natasha awoke from her slumber in the hospital bed, her whole body covered in sweat from her latest nightmare and just tried to grip on her situation at the moment. If she slept, it would continue to happen. Stay awake and risk the voices to emerge. You were a mistake. Die, you insignificant lifeform. ''"You can't hurt me." ''Oh, but I can, dear Natalia. I know what you are. A cold-bloodied assassin who's programming is nothing but to help and defend the weak. Flithy, inhumane trash you defend and for what? A pat on the back and nothing else? Pathetic. ''"I may be this monster you speak of, but I chose to protect those who need protecting." ''Oh sweet Natalia, you have no idea what they really think of you. Your team? Bishop calls you a liability. ''"I know what you are doing." ''Rhodes calls you a no-good Exon conscript with money on her mind. Thompson believes that you are a mere pest and uncoordinated leader. Sandman calls you unworthy of Russian heritage and a freak. ''"You think that's gonna break me?" ''Heh, I expect to break you in more ways than one. Natasha got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to splash water on her face. She pats her face with a towel and sets it down slowly, seeing the voice in her head in the mirror. She was tall, horns out of her head, lightly tanned and always with that goddamn smile on her. Natasha merely shrugged her off and kicked the door closed on the way out. ''Don't think you can run away from me, Natalia. I'm practically everywhere. ''"Touche." ''You think this is some kind of joke? I merely am the broken Natasha Romanoff. She was nice, too nice. Funny how they all say that she was a hero, too bad her whole life was a fucking lie. ''"In no way, have you broken me. Nor will the opportunity ever arise, you unsainted hellspawn." ''Don't make me laugh, Natalia. I'll show you a world that doesn't need heroes like you. ''"Oh yeah? Show me." Category:Blog posts